Red with Yellow
by EarthDragon345
Summary: Who could tell that one meeting would change a persons life for the better? Tayuya's life was always full of pain and suffering. Will meeting a certain blonde turn her life around? NaruTayu, Rated M for suggestive themes and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1- Introduction part one

**This is my first attempt at a Tayuya x Naruto Fanfiction so any thoughts are welcome! This is a short introduction chapter and part one of the two part intro. Hope you readers enjoy it!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Talking, "Hi"

Thinking, '_hi_'

**Edit: 12/26/2014- Fixed some errors I found, currently looking for someone to proof read my writing.**

* * *

><p>Most people in the world would stop and at least look to see what was happening to someone who was in danger, right? Well that wasn't the case in Otogakure. If you were some unfortunate soul who had happened to piss off the wrong person, you were on your own. In this case, it was no different.<p>

A small, red-headed child was currently running for her life. Those who just happened to be looking in the direction of the child, dressed in rags apparently, saw that she appeared to be cradling a piece of bread in her arms as if her life depended on it. Orphans were, sadly, common in Oto and this little Red-head was somewhat famous. No one knew her name, nor did anyone care to ask her. Some of the adults in the crowds surrounding the road which she was running down sent glares at her.

"Why is that rat still here?" or, "There she goes again, stupid girl..." and a famous one, "Will someone just beat her to death already?" were some of the lines and or phrases said as the girl ran by every day. Some of the other kids in the village had once tried to talk to this girl but their parents would always scold them and tell them to stay away from her. They were told that this girl was "different" and deserved what ever came to her.

The child in name had ran down this route many times before, as she always stole a piece or two from the bakery before she was yelled at and kicked out, literaly. She had a small smirk on her face, and turned the corner of the street she was on. As she continued to run, two... rather angry individuals who ran the bakery were right on her tail.

"You dirty runt! Get back here!" roared one of the men. His partner had metal pipe in his hands and intended to do some real damage to the filthy child who stole from them. It wasn't about the bread anymore, the two individuals were sick of letting an orphan steal from them. They planned on making her pay this time, and in front of a crowd. The Red-headed child's smirk had grown into a giant smile as she spotted the forest in the distance.

'_They_ _wont catch me this time! Just a little... farther-_' Her thought was interrupted when she felt a sharp pain from the back of her head. Due to her speed, she was knocked off her feet and landed face first into the muddy dirt. She felt a warm liquid trail down her face and knew what it was in an instance. The two men had, in fact, caught up with her and hit her with something hard. She looked up and noticed the piece of bread that she had snagged directly in front of her, just about arms length away. Just as she was about to get it back, a rather big boot slammed down right on it, rubbing it into the muddy earth. Horrified, she looked up and saw one of the men standing over her, cracking his knuckles.

"You're going to fucking pay for that brat..." He spat and proceeded to kick her in the stomach. Her dark, brown eyes had widen upon impact and she cried out in pain. The man seemed to be amused by her suffering and nodded at his partner to join in the beating. Said man brought up his weapon and without holding anything back, smashed it into her recently kicked stomach. This made her cough up a small amount of blood. To add insult to injury, the man without a weapon picked up the mud covered piece of bread, kneeled down next to the child, forced her mouth open and made her eat it, while laughing.

"I hope it was worth it." He spit on her crippled form and turned to walk away, "Come on Ren, that should've taught her a lesson this time." The man called Ren simply nodded and the two walked off as if nothing happened. The child who was on the ground began to weep silently, unable to feel her stomach and in immense pain from the blow to her head. She could only think...

_'Why!? What did I ever do to deserve this... I swear... I'll fucking kill them one day!_' As these thoughts tormented her, she drifted into unconsciousness. Before she blacked out though, she noticed a very pale looking set of legs walking towards her. Behind them was a slightly smaller looking man following suit.

'_My_ _my... such blood lust, this one might be very useful. That is, if she has the will to survive._' The mysterious man chuckled softly and went to collected his next pawn. Those who were watching the scene had turn their heads away from the new figure, as he was fear itself to the people of the village. The pale man had someone following him around, some would think of this man as his helper/assistant. The pale figure turned to his counterpart and nodded.

"Come Kabuto, let's go."

* * *

><p>3 days later<p>

The girl had woken up in many places before, a dark alley way, a trash can and the "normal" shack that she had found deep in the forest near the village. However, a nice, warmly lit room and a cozy bed was the last thing she had expected. As her eyes opened slowly, she noticed that her surroundings had changed... and it scared her. She immediately jumped out of the bed which caused her wounded stomach to begin to throb. Before looking around the room, the child noticed a small stand next to the bed with a lit candle and... a plate of rice.

Almost like a starving animal, mouth watering and tears falling from her eyes, she crawled over to the plate and slammed her face into the food. Although small, the plate was practically licked clean and she sighed heavily from the heavenly meal. Never in her life had she, sadly, eaten so much in one sitting. She didn't even care, for the moment, that she was in some unknown location. The feeling soon passed though as she noticed her head was bandaged up and so was her stomach. Our red-head looked around the room again and pondered on where she was and what she would do now.

'_For_ _now, I should probably look around for anything dangerous, maybe a weapon just in case some fucktard tries to hurt me again. Then I'll get the fuck out of here._' She thought to herself, stretching her arms and yawning softly. She rubbed her eyes for a bit before her vision became clearer and smiled. "Let's see what we got here!"

She got off the bed and looked around the room a bit more, seeing if there could be some clues as to where she was. After a few minutes of looking around she found a medium sized desk with a few old notes on something called, Chakra. This word made her ponder for a moment, as she could've sworn she had seen it before. She also found a bunch of books on the same subject. She grabbed one of the books and dusted off the front of it, then walked back to the bed and sat down. She blew a few loose strands of hair out of her face before opening the book. She immediately cringed at the words neatly written inside. As she thought, she couldn't read any of it, or understand it for the most part. Only some of the words like "Chakra, Ninjutsu, and Ninja" stuck out. After skimming through the book for a while longer, she grew increasingly frustrated and tossed the book to the side.

"Piece of crap, doesn't make any fucking sense." She got up and winced in pain, which reminded her once more that she was injured and that she was vulnerable as well. 'What do I do now?' Her thoughts made her look over at the door with mild curiosity. She slowly inched her way over to it and reached at the doorknob. Slowly turning the handle, she peered out the door slowly, but stopped as she heard it creek when she moved it. Looking around, she took note of the carvings on the hallway and the simple cement floor. Her gaze drifted over to the right and she saw two figures walking down the hallway. Quickly, she closed the door and moved away, but not before hearing...

"- and that's why we need to wake her up as soon as possible, I have no time to let her sleep in anymore, if she wishes to survive, she'll wake up with or without the drugs." The girl jumped at the voice and scurried back to the bed and kneeled in the corner. She began to sweat as the footsteps and voice got louder and louder until the door opened. She unconsciously held her hands up in defense and snarled at the intruder. To her surprise, the only response she got was an amused chuckle. She slowly brought her arms down and looked over at the door.

"She seems to be awake now, Orochimaru-sama. It would appear that she did, in fact have the will to survive after all." The man wearing glass stated. He wore a grey tee-shirt and black shinobi pants and matching sandals. He had silver hair tied in a pony-tail and a young looking face. Some would say he was in his mid teens. The man he addressed as Orochimaru nodded and the two walked into the room. While Kabuto stayed near the door, Orochimaru grabbed a chair from the desk next to the bed and promptly sat down next to the frightened girl. She studied him for a moment, noting his long black hair, and cold dark eyes. He was incredibly skinny and looked weak for some reason or another. To her, he seemed like a walking corpse.

"Hello there little one, as you must know now, my name is Orochimaru and my assistant over there is Kabuto," as if sensing that she was about to explode with questions, he brought his hand up to silence her, "I will answer your questions in time child but for now just listen and answer some of my questions first." Sensing that it was an order much less a suggestion, she reluctantly nodded. Orochimaru smiled at her and continued. "Now, for reasons that you will understand in due time, I have saved your life and brought you to one of my underground bases. I am one of the Legendary Sanin and this is my apprentice, a medical ninja. Now for my first question, have you heard of my name before?" She quickly shook her head. He nodded slowly and stretched out his arm.

A sudden 'Poof!' alarmed the girl and she cringed in fear again. She looked over at it again and saw a weird shaped knife in the mans hand. A second later she heard a sort of 'Swoosh!" sound and a powerful gust of wind followed (at this point in time, Tayuya is a strong as a regular civilian). Startled, she cried out and turned her head. Her eyes widened when she saw the strange weapon imbedded in the wall.

"W-what... How!?" She stuttered, slowly looking back at Orochimaru and saw something that would scar her for the next few months of her life. The man was licking his lips, but his tongue was stretched out like a snakes and waved around while he chuckled. "Who.. What are you!?" This behavior only served to amuse him. It was true that this child broken, and that he was going to be able to shape her into his own personal tool with little to no effort.

"It will all be explained in time young one... You know what, I've just realized I do not know your name! Could you tell us your name please?" The girl nodded softly and looked down at the bed. She didn't know if telling this person her name would be the best thing, she suddenly had the urge to tell the man to "Fuck off, you don't need to know my name you fucking freak of nature." But that would most likely get her killed and or raped. She looked back at Orochimaru and glared slightly.

"Tayuya, my name is Tayuya." Orochimaru nodded and studied her as she did him not too long ago. He took note of her weakened state and planned on training her to be able to fight her enemies on almost nothing but a few grains of rice, maybe a bit more. That and the drugs he would be using in the future, once she got used to her life here would more than make up for a bad diet. He also decided right then and there that he wouldn't tolerate any weakness from her, and if she did show weakness... He began to chuckle which scared her to no end.

"Well then Tayuya, I have an offer for you." He waited till he had her full attention and continued, "I saw how you were treated three days ago, and I am offering you the strength and power you will need to get revenge on all of those who ever hurt you. Though this power will come at a high price, as you will live to serve me and do as I say. You will kill and murder those who get in my way, and in return I'll give you all the power you will ever need. You will become a Shinobi of my village. How does that sound?" Tayuya looked between the two men with mixed looks. Kabuto had his eye's closed, as if he didn't really care about her answer.

'_It sounds so bad, I feel like I'll be signing away my soul or something... But I honestly couldn't care less. I want those bastards dead!_' She looked directly at Orochimaru and saw that he was already smiling. Her eyes widened when she realized something. 'He already knows that I'll accept.' She nodded towards Orochimaru and spoke with a sort of new determination. She would play his game, for now.

"I'll do what ever it takes to get power... I don't want to feel weak anymore! I want to fucking kill those who have ruined my life!" Kabuto, hearing this had pushed his glasses back into place, as they had begun to fall out of place, opened his eyes and walked up to his leader. Tayuya could make out a faint whisper before watching Orochimaru nod. Kabuto then exited the room and within a few seconds returned with 3 more people. Three children entered the room in front of Kabuto. Tayuya imediatly had a very bad feeling about these three.

"These three ninja will be your teammates from now on, you will all train with one another and go on missions once I deem you all fit for battle." Orochimaru nodded at the three kids to come up to the girl. "Now introduce yourselves, tell this girl your names, likes and dislikes and your ambitions. After they are done you do the same." He gave Tayuya a quick nod then stood up from the chair. The bigger of the three kids spoke first. He slowly walked up to the bed and looked Tayuya, a glare plastered on his face.

"My name is Jirobo. I like those who train for what they want and I dislike the weak. I wish to become the strongest fighter physically." Tayuya nodded slowly. Jirobo had bright orange colored hair which was cut on two sides which made him look like he had a Mohawk, only it was shaved on the top. He had dark brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was obviously the tallest and strongest looking person out of the three of them.

"Nice to meet you... fatass." She replied and watched his face change from a neutral glance to a very pissed of look. He, almost forcefully, asked her kindly never to call him fatass again and then walked back up to let his other two teammates. The next one who walked up had a bit darker skin than Jirobo. His hair was messy but tied up in a ponytail. His eyes matched his hair in color, both being black. He wore a loose, sleeveless tee-shirt and black shorts with no boots or sandals. He also had two extra arms... Tayuya cringed in the site of the second boy and almost fell over. Never in her life had she seen something so horrific.

"Name's Kidomaru, yes I have six arms and I enjoy playing mind games with my enemies. I hate idiots who don't respect authority and those who are stronger than them," He looks at Tayuya, "So you better respect those who are stronger than you if you want to survive. My ambition is to become a tactical genius." He glared at Tayuya once more before backing up for the last of the three boys to step up and introduce himself. Before looking at the last boy, she sent a very angry look at Kidomaru and stuck her tongue out at him.

The last boy who walked up had a sick look on his face, and he seemed to be eyeing Tayuya the entire time. He had dark grey hair with bangs that covered his right eye and green lipstick on. He had black eyes and somewhat pale skin. Something about this boy made Tayuya feel very... uncomfortable. He had a sort of sick grin on his face, as if one side of his face was smiling and the other looked rather... pissed off.

"My name is Ukon and... Sakon." He grins at Tayuya's confusion and moves his bangs out of the way. His voice suddenly becomes somewhat deeper. Tayuya grabs the weapon lodged in the wall and tries to slice the strange man up. '_Creepy_ _son of a bitch! Get the fuck away from me!_' But she had failed to make the weapon connect to her intended target. Instead it felt like to swung at air, two seconds later, she was punched in the stomach by Sakon... or Ukon. She coughed up some blood and fell over holder her stomach. "As I was saying... I like those who are... sadistic and we dislike red-heads..." He laughed almost to the point where it hurt, as he was holding his sides. All of a sudden a blur seemed to of appeared and sent Sakon flying into the wall. Tayuya looked up and saw the Orochimaru was standing in front of her.

"Do not hurt my new pawn... If you so much as do so without my permission, you will be killed." Orochimaru hissed as Sakon slid down the wall and fell on his side, knocked out. Orochimaru then walked over to Tayuya and smiled somewhat warmly at her. "Do well to train hard Tayuya-chan and you will be able to crush those who hurt you." After that, Orochimaru as well as Kabuto along with the other two ninja, picked up the unconscious... twins and walked out of the room. But just before they got out of hearing range, Tayuya heard Orochimaru's voice. "Your training begins tomorrow, for now wait for Kabuto to return and he will begin your classes. You will need to have a understanding of the basics of being a shinobi before you can be of any use to us." And with that the soft pat of foot steps quickly faded.

She now had time to think about everything that had happened. She moved to the foot of the bed and let her legs hang off the edge. She looked at the smashed up wall across the room and reminded herself not to piss off said Sanin, ever. Yet, even though she was going to be treated as a pawn in the beginning, she would surely work hard and become Orochimaru's best trained Shinobi. It wasn't because she thought she owed him, even though she did, it was because she was fed up with being pushed around. "That creepy ass two-faced bastard is gonna fucking die if he tries something like that again," she muttered to herself. She then remembered what the snake freak had said. "If you do so without permission..." That's right, she wasn't a special guest, she was going to become one of his subordinates. One wrong move and it was all over for her.

'_Wait... they never even asked how old I was..._' This of course made her shiver, as it implied that the freaky snake like Sanin didn't care how old she was. She was only 8 and a half, so she was still considered a child. 'That Sakon guy though... He had a really powerful punch... Hurt like a bitch.' She rubbed her sore stomach once more and looked at the open door again.

"So this is going to be my "new life" huh?" She whispered to herself softly, "hopefully I'll be able to fucking beat the shit out of two face once I become stronger..." She noticed her language had become pretty vulgar throughout the years and grinned, not very much caring anymore. Who was going to care if she cursed? No one cared for her anyways, so it was only natural that she did the same. She giggled to herself at the thought. She looked at herself and her clothes. "Man I look like shit..." A man chuckled at her comment and it turned out to be Kabuto.

"Those rags wont suffice, so we will go get you some shinobi attire after your class, follow me." Without any reply, Tayuya had gotten up from the bed and lazily strolled out of the room and followed the silver haired medic down the dimly lit hallway. She had one thought before they got to the classroom.

'_This is so fucking creepy..._'

As they walked into the classroom, she saw that there was one table, one chair in front of a black board. The chair and desk seems to be worn down and old, some parts of the desk covered with cobwebs and what not, not that she cared though. She had gotten used to being near dirty things, so she wasn't as girly as other women would be. She walked over the chair, dusted it off and sat down. Kabuto nodded and began to write down a few sentences.

* * *

><p>4 and half years later<p>

"Begin!"

The two figures opposite of each other had simply vanished out of sight to the average citizen and reappeared in the middle of an arena, clashing with kunai and shuriken. As they began to run out of both, they jumped back and stood in place once more. One of the combatants was a red-headed kunoichi, named Tayuya. She stood at 4ft 8 inches and was wearing a simple tight black tee-shirt and pink tunic that stopped right above her belly button and it seemed to match her figure perfectly. Her shorts, which ended right above her knees were black as well. Her sandals were a custom made pair, black as the primary color and pink as the outline. Her hair was longer now, reaching right above the middle of her bad. It was neatly kept together with her black hat which had bandages wrapped around it. She was currently grinning at her opponent and pulled out her weapon of choice, her flute.

"I hope you're ready for a horrible fucking nightmare Kidomaru!" Almost immediately, she began to play a simple tune. Kidomaru tried to cover his ears but sadly it was too late, his world had gone dark and was replaced by a dark room. He couldn't move in this room, and he could feel a sharp pain coming from right below his...

"AHHHHH!" He fell over holding his junk in pain, his eyes rolling back into his head falling unconscious. Tayuya grinned at her teammate and walked over at his limp body. She looked at her handiwork, admiring that she could put her teammate down just like that. 'It was almost too easy, no idea why Orochimaru-sama keeps this piece of shit around.' She stopped right above his body and noticed his pained expression.

"Good luck next time, bitch!" She chuckled. As she turned around to walk around, she was struck from behind, but not once, not twice, but three times in the head before she finally fell over. When she tried to look up, all she saw was kunai coming at her. She tried to launch herself to the left, but her arm wasn't so lucky and was sliced. She cringed from the pain for a second, before swinging her leg around to knock her teammate off his feet. At the last second he jump in the air, spun in the air and slammed his foot into her ribs. 'Shit!'

"Stupid bitch! Never let your guard down!" With his three free arms, he picked up Tayuya and threw her back into the ground which created a small crater. She heard a snap and held her right arm in pain. Kidomaru was going in for the final move when three kunai zipped right past his face, fortunately because he moved out of the way. Before he could counter however, a fist sailed right into his face and sent him flying a few meters away. "Damnit!" He held his face for a bit before opening his eyes.

"It's over, you six-armed freak!" To his surprise, Tayuya was right on top of him, holding a kunai to his neck while her free hand was cocked back ready to beat the living shit out of him. Sighing, he waved his arm in the air, signaling that he gave up. Tayuya grinned, stood up and looked over at Orochimaru, the one who was observing the fight. He gave her a small nod and walked over to them.

"Very good fight, your skills have improved incredibly over the years Tayuya." He looked over at Kidomaru with slight disgust, "You are lucky you are a great tactical genius or you would be no use to me." With that, Orochimaru walked off leaving the two teammates on the arena. Once he was out of sight, Tayuya had turned to face Kidomaru only to meet his fist... or all four of them. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. When she looked up, she saw the enraged look of Kidomaru staring right into her very soul.

"YOU BITCH!" He roared in anger, continuously slamming his fists into her face and broken arm. Once he was done punching her, he jumped into the air, spun a few times before slamming all six of his fists into her face at once. She screamed in pain, her nose broken and blood gushing out of her injuries. Once he was sure she couldn't move, he grinned at her. "You seemed to have forgotten that you are a girl, you stupid bitch." Kidomaru moved his hands down towards her most private area, savoring her horrified expression as he got closer and closer until.

"FUCKING JACKASS!" Tayuya with all her might, slammed her head into his, knocking him out instantaneously. His body went limp and his eyes rolled back into his head, she then proceeded to pick him up by the neck, throw him off of her and stomp on his junk. "Die you fucking pervert!" She cocked her fist back again, and mercilessly beat her fists into his head until he couldn't move for a month. She stood up, her eyes stained with tears and limped away from the arena and back to her room.

Through the time she had been a part of Orochimaru's group, they had traveled from one place to another, killing, capturing and experimenting on anyone Orochimaru thought of as "useful". This, however, wasn't limited to just their enemies. Orochimaru had found that testing... "certain" drugs on his subordinates was a absolute necessity and Tayuya was one of his favorite test subjects. About one year into her training with the snake Sanin, she had been given a drink by Kabuto, right after her final class. One sip was all it took before she blacked out. When she awoke, she was on an operating table, with the perverted Sanin and "Creepy as fuck" Kabuto standing over her.

She shivered at the memories and put them at the back of her mind. Right now, what she needed was to patch herself up and get some sleep before their big mission tomorrow. As she opened her door, she noticed that there was a scroll on her desk, and it seemed to have been opened. She walked over to it and quickly skimmed through the neat handwriting. As she thought, Kabuto wanted her to show up at the "Meeting area" (Operating room) for another test. She quickly ripped the scroll up and burned it before anyone would notice. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a new set of clothes, an exact copy of the one she had on currently, only this one was torn up and showed a bit too much skin for her liking.

'_I need to get the fuck out of here..._' She thought to herself, cleaning the wounds on her face and putting a bandage on. As she continued to clean herself up and wrap up her bad arm, her thoughts drifted off to what her future would be life after the up coming missions and what would happen to her. She then put the new set of clothes on her bed and slipped out of her current attire and walked to her bed. Glancing back at the door, she put on her new set of clothes, slipped in her covers and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Konohagakure- Next day.<p>

'_Man Ero-senin wanted me to practice water walking... but..._' Thought one Knuckleheaded ninja who was currently sinking to the bottom of the river. A few seconds later, said Knucklehead realized that he couldn't breath anymore and swam for his life` to the top of the lake, breaking through the watery prison keeping him from the fresh air. Now, normally the first thing done after almost drowning yourself would be to get out of the water. But this yellow haired ninja didn't do this, he in fact, decided to get out of the water and walk right back on it as instructed. As he walked, he could hear a faint perverted chuckle in the background. A tick mark grew on his head and he turned to his current "Sensei".

"HELP ME DAMNIT YOU PERVERTED SA-" is all he could say before losing control and falling into the river again. This said faint perverted chuckle turned into a full blown laugh. As he swam up and got out of the lake, he saw that his Sensei was pointing at him and comically rolling around, laughing his brains off. "Ero-Senin..."

"Serves you right brat!" Roared said Perverted Sanin. As the yellow haired ninja looked up at his Sensei, he noticed that he could see a group of young ladies in bathing suits not too far away. "Now, get back to swimming while I work on my research!" The man then crept back towards the conveniently set of bushes not too far away from his yellow haired student, and began to chuckle again.

Yes, this "Ero-senin" was one of the 3 Sanin of the Hidden Leaf, Jiraiya the toad sage! He was a student of the Third Hokage and teacher of the Fourth Hokage, a master of the toad sage arts and the biggest pervert you would ever meet if you came to Konohagakure. His current student was Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha and the Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune.

Naruto glared daggers at his Sensei then sighed, giving up on trying to get him to pay attention and went back to doing his current exercise. He took a deep breathe and concentrated the chakra to his feet and took another step onto the water. When he noticed that he wasn't falling through the water again, he took another step, and another. He opened his eyes and almost fell over.. he was in the middle of the lake! He clenched his fist in victory and smiled. '_Finally! I've been at this stupid exercise for hours!_' He turned and nodded to himself a few times before sprinting back to land. Somehow he made it back alright completely dry.

Naruto then saw that his Sensei was deeply into his current research and wasn't aware of his surroundings. He tiptoed his way over to Jiraiya and was about to push him into the open when Jiraiya suddenly disappeared and turned into a log. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and saw a bit of white hair from the corner of his eye. Too late to try to move, his perverted Sensei sent him flying through the bushes... right into the group of women. The horrified expression on his students face made him pull out a pen and paper and write down the hilarious scene happening in front of him.

"Ahahahah! Kid this is great material for my next book!" He chucked, "Lets just you can survive this long enough so you can read it!" He saw Naruto turn around and look at him, that is of course, while angry women beat the shit out of him.

"You are so dead! JUST WAIT TILL I GET OVER-" Poor Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as he was beaten to a bloody pulp. After a few more punches, kicks and what not, the women decided to leave the half dead pervert to his own devices and walked away. Jiraiya took this chance to walk over to his student, pick him up and carry him back to their camp they had set up.

"That was some mighty good acting Clone-san" As if on cue, the Naruto in his arms blew up into smoke and the real Naruto came out of the forest near their camp. He was rubbing the back of his head and chuckled lightly.

"Thanks Ero-senin! Thank god they weren't kunoichi... or I'd really be dead." She shivered slightly at the thought of Sakura or Ino beating him to a bloody pulp. Jiraiya smiled at his student once more and bonked him on the head.

"Good job! Now I have to go do some scouting around the area for the old man. You can go do whatever you want for a few hours, just don't eat all the food." Jiraiya turned around and began to walk off waving his hand in farewell. Naruto only nodded in response, walked over to his bag and pulled out a scroll for taijutsu. 'Okay then, I need to find an open area away from the camp for training...' With this thought, Naruto wondered off into the woods, reading the scroll and studying the intricate moves and instructions.

As he got deeper and deeper into the woods, he noticed that he could hear a waterfall in the distance. It seemed to of had piqued his interest so he decided to investigate/find the waterfall. As he closed in on the sound, he noticed a set of clothes on a tree branch. He crept up next to the set of clothes and studied them for a moment. He saw a tan colored tunic and a black tee shirt, black shorts and matching sandals. He saw a black cap and a pink bra... curiously, he picked up the weird article of clothing and looked at it.

'_What the fu-?_' Naruto heard a splash in the river and looked over towards the sound. What he saw made him almost lose all the blood in his body. A girl with the most beautiful pink/red hair in the world was bathing in the river near the waterfall. Her entire body was on full display and he made the single most dangerous mistake of his life. Without looking, he moved to run away and stepped on a twig on the ground. The girl hadn't of failed to hear the noise and made a startled noise.

"Who the fuck is there?!" screamed the girl. She scanned the woods with her trained eyes and caught a blonde sight of hair. She, without thinking, jumped out of the river and launched herself at the intruder. She landed on the peeping tom. "The fuck do you think you're doing fucking pervert?!" She was about to kill the peeping tom when she saw a pair of blue eyes starring right back at her. She blushed slightly and held her breath. 'The fuck is wrong with me?' She was snapped out of her trance when she felt a hand on her breast.

"I... uhhh... this isn't..." Naruto stuttered as he shook with fear. The girl currently on top of him grew about three tick marks before launching her fist into the poor boys face. She jumped off of him and ran to the tree branch, grabbed her clothes and ran behind the large trunk.

"Just wait you fucking pervert... I'll fucking kill you" she spoke dangerously. As she put her clothes back on however, she noticed that her bra was missing. Losing all the color in her face, she then peered around the corner and saw her pink piece of clothing in the blondes hand. '_No... fucking way..._' Sadly Naruto had no idea that he was about to meet the shinigami, but right before the red-headed devil came to end his life, he saw a nicely knitted name on the bra...

_'Tayuya...?_'

**A review would help me out alot! Any comments and suggestions are welcome. Edits/corrections will be made throughout the week for this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Finished up Chapter 1 part two! I was glad I received good feedback :) Thank you to those who reviewed. Anyway here is the next part!**

**I do not own Naruto**

**'_Hi_' Thinking**

**"Hi" Talking**

* * *

><p><em>'Tayuya...?'<em>

Said girl, looking at her own bra in the hands of some perverted Blondie, gripped the branch tree she was currently hiding behind. She wasn't exactly nervous, it was more of her being on edge and scared. A random guy saw her naked and then tried to steal her bra... Sure she had her experiences with perverts in the past, but they always ended up either dead or crippled for the rest of their lives. She slowly inched closer and closer to the man on the ground. She was just about to kick him into the ground again when he suddenly shot up from the ground and bowed before her.

"S-sorry! It wasn't my intention!" Naruto shakily said, tossing her bra to her while keeping his head down. Tayuya was absolutely surprised, as this had never happened to her before. _'He's apologizing? What the hell?'_ She just couldn't fathom what was happening, this action was so alien to her that she had no idea how to react to it. So she just stood there awestruck and confused. Naruto grew increasingly nervous with the lack of communication. He truly thought that his life was about to end. "I'm so sorry!" He said again.

"I... You aren't a rapist?" She said, cautiously. Naruto looked up so fast, you could've sworn that his neck snapped in half. As he was about to speak, he noticed that she was still soaking wet and that her clothes hugged her body. _'Shit... Don't look Naruto... Don't look!'_ He must've looked like a complete idiot to her as she was just staring at him. He shook his head as fast as he could, making sure that she knew that he wasn't a rapist. She nodded at him slowly and walked back towards the riverbed, never taking her eyes off of him. She then saw him sit down and let out a big sigh.

"Oh my god..." He said, "I thought I was going to die..." He dragged his body over to a nearby tree that was close to the river and closed his eyes. Tayuya, while still confused by his actions. pondered on why he hadn't of left yet. She turned to look at him for a moment and saw him pick up a scroll off of the ground and that he was studying it intently.

"Hey Shithead! What'cha reading over there?" She called out, choosing a little spot not too far away from him to sit and rest before she returned to her squad. Naruto looked up for a moment and smiled at her, which for some reason made her even angrier.

"Just a taijutsu scroll! I am a ninja after all!" He replied, giggling to himself. Tayuya's jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. 'A fucking ninja? This orange jumpsuit wearing shithead's a ninja?' She screamed in her mind. She must've shook her head a million times before glaring at him again.

"No fucking way!" She roared, getting up from her spot and stomping over to the yellow haired so called ninja. She knelt down in front of him, grabbed him by said disgusting jumpsuit and pulled him close to her. "There is no way in hell that you could be a ninja! You're like a fucking walking target with that get up!" It was only then that she noticed how close their faces were from one another.

"But... I am a ninja... uhh, Tayuya." He said, pointing at his headband, "see look, I have a ninja headband!" Tayuya's eyes moved from his retarded looking jumpsuit to his messy blonde hair and noticed that it was a...

"Hidden leaf..." She muttered to herself. She let him go, causing him to hit the ground. She looked him in the eyes and glared. _'This guy's an enemy... I can't let leave here alive.'_ She thought to herself. Naruto however, for the first time in his life, sensed that there was killing intent coming from the girl above him. He didn't know where this feeling was coming from. Suddenly, without warning, a voice in his head said something sinister.

**Kill...**

His eyes widened in surprise and fear, as he finally recognized the familiar feeling of killing intent and anger behind the word. He had felt something similar after Sasuke had been "killed" while they fought against Haku. He glanced up at Tayuya and pondered for a moment. Shaking his head, he did a quick hand sign and used his shunshin no jutsu technique. He quickly disappeared from Tayuya's vice grip which surprised her. However, instead of trying to escape...

"See?", he chuckled, "Told ya I'm a ninja!" When she heard him laugh, Tayuya spun around and saw that he was currently standing on the lake she was previously in. Her eye's narrowed and she stood up.

"So you can stand on water shithead! You want a fucking medal?" She exclaimed, waving her fist at the blonde genin. She took a deep breath and looked at Naruto with a serious expression. "So you mind telling me why you were in the middle of the woods stealing my fucking bra?" Naruto gulped and put his hands up in defense.

"I honestly didn't know what they were until you saw me! I swear!" He jumped from the river to the tree she was near and rubbed the back of his head. "Truth is I was training with my perverted sensei not too long ago and I decided to go for a walk and read this scroll that he gave me!" Tayuya studied him for a moment, and pondered if she would just take him out now or bring him to Orochimaru. Before she could say anything however, the two of them heard a loud scream in the far distance followed by the sound of an angry mob... of women.

"DAMNIT!"

Naruto then bowed towards Tayuya and without another word, he took off towards the sound muttering something about retarded sensei's and stupid research giving him a headache.

"Hey shithead! Get the fuck back over here, you still need to fucking die!" She called out, hoping he would be stupid enough to turn around. When he didn't she just sighed in annoyance.

Tayuya stared at his back as he jumped from tree to tree until he was out of sight. Putting both of her hands on her head, she began to shake her head violently once more screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" After doing this action for about five minutes, she took a deep breath and stood up from her crouching position. "Weird ass fucking shithead..." She muttered while walking over to the tree where her clothes were. Tayuya then picked up her bag and took off in the opposite direction that Naruto had gone. Her camp was about 17 miles from the river. Naruto's was about 14 miles away. Even though the had no idea, they were only 31 miles apart.

"I guess I should just tell Orochimaru-sama about that Shithead." She mumbled. However, as she got closer and closer to her base camp where the rest of her team was, her mind drifted back to a very unhappy memory of her and her team.

**Flashback: 3 months ago**

Her eyes flickered open slowly and adjusted the light in her room. She lazily got up and out of her covers, stretched her arms and went over to her closet to collect her clothes. As she put them on, the sound a very annoying six armed asshole was coming closer to her room. Sighing in annoyance, she quickly threw her clothes on just in time as her door opened.

"Hey bitch, you up yet?" Her teammate mumbled as he opened the door. When he saw her up, he sent her a glare which she returned.

"I am, asshole. What the hell do you want?" She replied, crossing her arms and leaning against her wall. Kidomaru snarled at her and walked in, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"I have a message from Kabuto, kami knows why he didn't just fucking come here and give it to you himself." He said, walking over to her desk and looking through her belongings. Before Tayuya could say anything however he continued. "He says that it's time for your monthly... checkup." saying the last word while smiling. He picked up a book from the desk and proceeded to rip it in half.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?!" She roared, walking over to him and cocking her fist back. Before she could punch him however, he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

"Shut up bitch and listen good," he began, "You. Aren't. Shit, understand? You have no worth in this world other than being our masters toy. You are only alive because he wishes for it. Now be a good fucking toy, and do what you are told before I do something I wont regret." He glanced down at her body before slamming her into the wall and walking out of the room laughing, leaving Tayuya alone once again.

Slowly picking herself up, Tayuya wiped the blood off of her lip and looked towards her door. She grunted in pain slightly before dragging her feet over to her desk and picking up her shredded book.

"Fucking dick..." She mumbled. She stared at her wall for a good amount of time before placing the book down on her desk and walked out of her room. Following the strange corridors and passageways of the compound, she found her way over to the "Examination" room and grabbed the doorknob. Before she opened it however, she noticed that she had started shaking.

_'Fucking hell...'_ She thought to herself,_ 'Come on Tayuya, you're not a bitch. Don't let them brake you!'_ With a deep breath, she turned the handle and opened the door. Not hearing anything, she stepped in slowly and closed the door behind. Only then did she hear a voice.

"Good, you're finally here Tayuya-chan." Tayuya looked over at the silver haired medic near the operating table and saw that he was collecting tools and what not. When he noticed that she wasn't moving, he pushed his glasses up and stared at her. "Now come on, best not keep me or Orochimaru-sama waiting. Get over here." The way he spoke left no room for argument. She slowly began to walk over to the operating table. She glanced around the room for the hundredth time and saw that it still hadn't of changed.

On the right, there were the corpses of those who died during Orochimaru's experiments, which made the room smell horrible. The blood stains on the floor and table were still there as well as the single sink and counter next to the operating table. Stopping right next to the table, she reluctantly got on said table and was about to lay down when Kabuto coughed slightly.

"I am very sorry about this Tayuya-chan, but this "Checkup" is going to require you to remove all of your _clothing..._" He said, with a sick smile on his face. Her eyes widened and she almost shook her head. What stopped her was the screaming she heard from the room in the back, as that was where most of the "test subjects" were kept. Complying with his request, she removed her clothing and then proceeded to lay down on the table. Right before he injected her with the first dose of drugs, she had one thought lingering in her mind.

_'I'm in hell...'_

**Flashback end.**

Shivering slightly and glancing at the scars on her body, she then decided that she wouldn't tell her teammates jack shit. She owed them nothing and sure as hell wasn't going to do them anything anytime soon.

As she jumped from branch to branch, she spotted the orange hair of her teammate, Jirobo. She noticed that her teammates were surrounded by a fire and that the sky had gotten considerably darker then it was when she was in the river. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. However, as they saw her coming they stopped their conversation and sent glares at her.

"The hell took you so long?" Spat kidamaru getting up and stomping over to her. Before he could do anything however, he was punched square in the face and sent flying right over the fire. His two teammates seemed to not ever take notice of what happened. Tayuya then walked over to the man she just punched and grabbed him by his shirt.

"I just killed over 15 fucking bandits who thought it would be funny to steal my fucking clothes then try to kill me! Shut the fuck up already!" With that, she slammed him back into the ground and dropped a scroll onto his head. "There's my fucking report, I'm going to sleep." As she walked away, she could hear Kidomaru growling and Sakon laughing his ass off.

"She just kicked your ass Kidomaru!" Sakon said pointing at said six armed freak. Kidomaru then slammed his fist into the dirt and looked up at the girl walking away.

"I am so going to kill that bitch one of these days!" He snarled, getting up and sitting back down with the scroll in hand. Instead of reading it however, he decided to toss it into the fire saying that it would have a much better purpose keeping the flame going. The other two ninja's just shrugged.

As Tayuya got closer to her sleeping bag, she went over the events that had occurred. First, she had gotten orders to survey the surrounding area and find a possible way to infiltrate Konoha without being detected. Second, after finding a few possibilities, she thought it best to bathe in the river some four miles away from camp. While bathing however, a yellow haired perverted shithead snuck up on her and tried to steal her bra. She then found out that he was a fucking ninja and that he was from Konoha.

'Hope that idiot knows how to fight... He'll be surprised the next time he sees me!' She thought to herself. Sitting down on her sleeping bag, Tayuya opened up her bag and pulled out a small notebook. She began jotting down a few notes such as, "Steer clear of blonde ninja's" and "If needed, kill shithead next time I see him". With that, she set her notebook down and laid down on her sleeping bag. She chuckled to herself before she let sleep take hold...

_'The hell was his name again?'_

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

As he jumped from tree to tree on his way to rescue his sensei from the wrath of many half nude women, Naruto's thoughts drifted back to the feeling he had before, when Tayuya was face to face with him. The more he thought about it though, the more he seemed to space out from what he was doing. Suddenly without warning, his entire world ended up engulfed in a black hole and he was sucked in.

A few seconds later he looked around his surroundings and noticed that he was in a sewer, with a bunch of bars separating him from the other side of said sewer.

"What the hell? What is this?" He mumbled to himself, looking around. When he saw the cage like structure dividing the room, he slowly made his way over to it. As he inched his way over, he thought he could hear the faint sound of breathing from the other side. Once at the bars, he squinted his eyes and tried to get a better look of the other room. It being to dark however, he did the first thing anyone in a unfamiliar room/sewer would do of course. He stuck his fucking arm through the openings between two of the bars.

The breathing in the sewer then started to increase in volume. Soon, it was the only thing that young Naruto could hear. Looking around the room, he saw nothing but a pair of blood red eyes, with slits running down the middle staring right at him.

"WHAT THE FU-?" He blurted before a sudden howl erupted from the inside of the cage. Naruto screamed and fell backwards. As he shook his head and opened his eyes again, he saw the pair of eyes, along with a nose, mouth and pointy ears... and fur, right up against the bars. "A FOX?" He exclaimed. Said creature began to laugh, which caused Naruto to cover his ears from the sheer force and volume. Then, the creature spoke.

**"Yes, kit. I am a fox. Not just any fox though! I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune! The most powerful of all the tailed beasts!"** Naruto then just looked up at the fox, jaw dropped and with eyes that were almost popping out of his head. Naruto then formed a hand sign and started screaming.

"KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI!" After a few moments, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw that the fox was gone. "Oh thank kami..." He said. Naruto stood up and turned around. "Still, where the hell am I" Before he could answer this question however, Naruto heard the breathing again. Turning around slowly, Naruto came face to face with the fox again.

**"Boo."** Said kyuubi, with no emotion behind the word. Naruto screamed once more, which only served to make the nine tailed beast laugh. After a while tough, the fox grew a tick mark. **"SHUT THE HELL UP!"** Roared the mighty beast, effectively silencing Naruto.

"Why the hell are you here? Aren't you dead? What the hell is this place? What-" Naruto was interrupted when the fox raised his paw in the air.

**"Kit, if you keep your mouth shut for a bit I'll be able to explain everything."** Naruto then narrowed his eyes at the fox for a moment before shrugging.

"Fuck it, I got nothing better to do..." He responded, promptly crossing his arms and waiting for the Kyuubi to continue. This however only served to make the great fox sweat drop. 'The hell is wrong with this kit?' Thought the fox before he continued.

**"As for your first question, I am here because I am currently trapped inside of you. This means that you are a Jinchuriki. Now before you go asking what that is, I'll just go ahead and explain it. A Jinchuriki is someone who is chosen to be the... "Jailer" of us tailed beasts. This means that you, at a very young age, were chosen to be my host."** This information had caused Naruto to widen his eyes.

"Then the reason the people in the village call me demon or attack me..." Kyuubi nodded at his host. Naruto glared at the fox and clenched his fists. "Then it's your fault! I was hated and beaten because of you!" He yelled. The fox closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

**"I cannot deny that statement kit, you are correct. However, it wasn't by choice that I appeared in your village that day, neither was it by choice that I had attacked it. A very powerful man had taken control of me that night. Right before my mind went blank however, I noticed that he had the Sharigan."** Said the fox.

"Wait did you just say Sharigan? That could only mean-"

**"That it was an Uchiha? That could very much be the case, however as you know some people in this world can... acquire said eyes without being of Uchiha blood."** Kyuubi said, **"It was also brought to my attention that whoever this person was, hated your village with a very strong passion."** Naruto looked down for a moment and tried to take in every he has heard so far. He then looked back up at the fox.

"Do you remember anything from after you were under the Sharigans control?" Kyuubi shook his head.

**"I am afraid I do not kit, it's all one big fuzzy picture. Even now, I can only remember bits and pieces. To be honest, I don't even really remember how I got there in the first place. Now, as for one of your other questions. This place is inside your mind. Thanks to you taking some of my power to summon that big dumb toad and fighting that ice user, the seal on your stomach has weakened a tiny bit."** He stated, **"Now don't freak out on me, the seal is still in place and should stay like that as long as you don't use a lot of my chakra as it is poisonous to humans."**

Naruto nodded, then looked at the fox with a confused look on his face. _'Why the hell is he telling me this? Wouldn't it be better if he just kept that a secret and one day got out of here?'_ As if he could read his mind, Kyuubi smirked and spoke again.

**"I told you simply because I am curious as to how you will handle this knowledge and how you will use my powers. For now I need you alive so I am suggesting a tiny truce. I will allow you to use my power whenever you need it, in exchange that you change this disgusting sewage to something better."** The fox was surprised when Naruto shook his head.

"I have no fucking idea how to change it though." This one statement, cause the greatest of the all the tailed beasts to fall over on its side and face palm. He quickly got up and growled at Naruto.

**"YOU DUMBASS ITS YOUR MIND, JUST FUCKING CHANGE IT WITH YOUR BRAIN!"** He roared, once again causing Naruto almost permanent deafness. He then sat down and closed his eyes. Thinking of something that would be good for foxes, the area around the two began to change into a giant forest. Though it was empty there was plenty of room for the fox to move around. The fox also noticed that there was a strange chain on his right arm. He could only assume that that was the seal that kept him at bay.

"There... you happy now?" He asked, grinning at the fox. Kyuubi nodded his head and sat up.

**"It will do for now kit, now get the hell out of here. You're about to become very acquainted with a tree."** Sure enough, right as he said that Naruto suddenly came back to his senses and came face to face with a tree.

_'SHIT!'_

SMASH

Naruto slid down the tree and landed on his back with a thud. He rubbed his head and slowly got up.

"Bastard fox could've warned before hand..." He mumbled to himself before shaking his head and walking away. Weirdly enough he recognized the area he was in and knew that he was about five minutes away from camp. He then noticed that it was completely dark out. "No... no no no!" With that Naruto ran full force towards camp.

He burst through a clearing and landed right near his sleeping bag. Looking around he noticed that Ero-senin wasn't around, and sighed in relief.

**"Uuugggghhhhhhh!"** Naruto froze in his current spot and saw a figure walking towards him.

"What the...?" He asked, shaking in his sandals as the figure got closer and closer. Naruto could hear the twigs on the ground breaking with each step the figure took. With the moon out, the figure that was slowly walking towards Naruto finally came into view... And to Naruto's great surprise, it was none other than the Great Toad Sage, his Sensei. Only thing different about the old sage was that he was covered in many bruises, which made him look nothing like a human being. Instead of wondering what had happened to his sensei, Naruto fell on the ground, laughing.

"Oh kami what the hell!" He wailed, "You look like something out of horror story Ero-senin!" It had gotten to the point where Naruto's stomach began to hurt. Jiraiya however, was less than amused at this point. So, to shut his student up he grinned (through all the bruising though) and picked up all of Naruto's cupped Ramen. This effectively, made Naruto beg for his sensei's forgiveness. Once they both settled down, Jiraiya did a simple hand sign and he rid himself of all the bruising.

"Damnit brat if you laugh like that at me one more time, I'll find a way to make all the Ramen in the world disappear!" After that, this hilarious confrontation was never to be spoken of again. Naruto quickly got to work, throwing the firewood they had collected in the morning into the pit. Naruto then nodded at his Sensei.

Jiraiya made a single hand sign, then cast a very low level and small fire release jutsu at the fire, lighting it up. The two ninja then went to their bags, and took out what they needed to make tonight's meal. Jiraiya had a simple stew ready to make and Naruto had Ramen. As the two cooked their food, Naruto relayed to his Sensei the events that took place at the river.

"YOU WHAT?!" Roared Jiraiya at his student. Naruto cringed, then nodded slowly at his sensei. Jiraiya then looked up into the night sky, and one could see anime style tears trailing down his cheeks. "I... I can't believe I missed out on some golden material for my novel!" Naruto however had the sudden urge to punch his sensei.

"I didn't do it on purpose Ero-senin! I swear it was an accident... Besides, she jumped on me first!" Said the embarrassed Genin. This only served to make his sensei laugh even harder.

"Damnit kid I didn't think you had it in you!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, IT WAS A MISTAKE!" Replied an enraged Naruto, who was currently waving his fist at Jiraiya.

"So Naruto, what was this fair lady like?" Said Jiraiya while he finished cooking his stew. Naruto then sat down and grabbed his Ramen.

"She had reddish/pinkish hair... I think she was just about my age." He stated, "Oh, and her vocabulary was very colorful. I am confused on one thing though... Why did she think I was a rapist...?" Jiraiya chuckled softly and put a hand on his students shoulder.

"Kid, there's more to women then just their... "Assets". I can teach you all about women if ya want. What do you say?" He nodded to himself, thinking that Naruto would grow up just like him and would one day would take over his writing career.

"No way." Was Naruto's reply.

"Why the hell not kid?"

"BECAUSE... A certain someone told me to right up and try to express my feelings to a certain pink haired kunoichi, which resulted in me getting punched over and over!" Naruto angrily waved his chopsticks in his masters face before opening his Ramen. Jiraiya grinned at his student.

"Well it takes a lot of practice my young pupil. Keep at it, and I promise you, one day that Sakura girl will fall for ya!" He exclaimed, giving Naruto a thumbs up. To his surprise Naruto's expression turned from that of slightly amused to a bitter one.

"I don't think that's going to ever happen Ero-senin." Was his reply. Jiraiya looked at his student for a moment before shaking his head. 'I hit a nerve there with that one, I'll have to look into that more for the kid.' Thought Jiraiya.

"Listen kid, besides you almost running off with some girl's bra and raping her. What else did you do? Please tell me you at least looked at the scroll I gave you?" Jiraiya said, currently eating his stew. After slurping up most of his noodles in one go, Naruto shook his head at his Sensei.

"Sorry Ero-senin I didn't get a chance to." He said putting his cup down. Jiraiya face palmed and pointed at the scroll next to his student.

"Scroll. Study. Now!" He mumbled through each bite, "Tomorrow I need to head out and check on my spy network, which means I sadly wont be here for you during the last part of the Chunin exams. Just look over that scroll and get the style down for me in the next week and half will ya?" Naruto almost choked on the last bit of ramen he had.

"YOU WANT ME TO LEARN A WHOLE NEW STYLE IN LESS THAN TWO WEEKS?" He yelled, flapping his arms around like bird with broken wings. "There's no way I can do it Ero-senin!" Before Naruto could go on a rant like he had done in the past, Jiraiya cut in.

"Naruto," He began, "I believe that you could master this Taijutsu style within a week, and just to help you understand I will let you in on a little secret." Like a dog, Naruto suddenly gave Jiraiya his full attention.

"Secret? What Secrect Ero-senin?" Jiraiya made a hand sign.

"Kage Bushin no Justu!" About five copies of Jiraiya popped into existence in a cloud of smoke. He then looked at Naruto and grinned. "Now Naruto, because of your large reserves of chakra you are able to make a lot more shadow clones than most Jonin. Now what you do not know, is that every shadow clone has the ability to retain information. When they are defeated, that information is then transferred to the original." Naruto's eyes lit up, but he was slightly confused still and Jiraiya hadn't of failed to notice that. "This means that everything your clones do will be transferred back to you. The only down side is that you do not get physically stronger. However this method along with your vast number of clones, will make learning a Taijutsu of this level easy as hell!" Naruto, having understood for the most part, starting jumping up and down in excitement.

"That is so cool Ero-senin!" He cheered. Jiraiya then dispelled all of the clones he had out and got up from his seat. He walked over and kneeled in front of Naruto.

"Now, before you go all crazy and what not I do need to warn you." He said, point at Naruto's head, "For the beginning I want you to use no more than ten shadow clones for this training exercise. Any more and you might just fry your brain, and trust me it's a very painful experience." Nodding to his sensei, Naruto grabbed the scroll and grabbed his traveling pack, then placed the scroll inside.

"Hey Ero-senin?" Naruto asked, staring at his sleeping bag. Jiraiya glanced over at his student and nodded.

"What's up Naruto?"

"Can we head back to the village now? Since you will be leaving early tomorrow, I kind of want to be near one of the training grounds tomorrow so I can get straight to it." Naruto then grabbed his sleeping bag, but waited for his sensei's response.

"I don't see why not, but I think I'll be staying here Naruto." Said the Toad sage as he stood up and walked over to his student. He put his hand on his head and pointed to the west. "Village is about 6 miles down that path, go on but just be careful." Turning around, Naruto grinned at his Sensei and nodded. With that Naruto grabbed all his things and jumped up onto a branch. Before he left however, Naruto turned and said one last thing.

"I'm going to kick some serious ass Sensei, just you wait! I'll be Hokage in no time!" With that, Naruto jumped off in the direction of the village. Jiraiya smiled to himself and chuckled.

_'I believe you will, Naruto.'_ He thought to himself.

**About an hour later: Konohagakure.**

Naruto jumped off a tree branch and landed on the road right outside the village gates. Smiling to himself, Naruto walked through the gates and into the village. To his surprise though, there was a lot of people out and about, young and old people alike. As Naruto walked through the village, he noticed some people sent glares his way and mutter things as he past by.

In the past, Naruto would have yelled at them and what not. After talking to the kyuubi he decided that he would just ignore them and keep a big smile on his face. He walked past the Ichiraku ramen stand, the hospital and the library and finally made it to his apartment in about three minutes.

Unlocking his door, Naruto slipped inside his apartment, kicked his sandals off and walked into his living room. When he flipped the light switch on, he noticed that his entire room looked as if there was just a war inside. Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto put his traveling equipment to the side and began to clean up the horrible mess.

After about thirty minutes and a dozen trash bags, Naruto's apartment finally looked presentable. He smiled at his handy work and then final put his traveling gear away.

"Alright! Time to get to bed!" He said to himself. Wandering over to his bed and not bothering to change out of his current outfit, Naruto lazily fell onto his bed, crawled over to his clock and set the alarm for about 7 in the morning as it was already 12. Yawning, he got inside his covers and within a few minutes he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tayuya, some 37 miles outside of Konohagakure.<strong>

Something in her mind told her that she had to wake up, and when she did all she saw was a pair of snakes coming at her. Pinching herself awake, Tayuya jumped out from her covers and chucked a dozen kunai at the incoming predators. To her surprise, they both vanished with a poof a smoke right before the kunai had a chance to imbed themselves in the flesh to the reptiles.

"Ku ku ku, well done Tayuya." Said Orochimaru, who was currently standing upside down on a tree branch. Tayuya looked up at her "Master" and gave him a polite bow. Smiling, he jumped down from said tree and walked over to her.

"Is there anything happening Orochimaru-sama?" She asked while trying to calm herself down. Orochimaru shook his head and pointed over to her other teammates near the fire.

"I was giving you all a little test, to see if you were still conscious enough even while asleep to sense danger, and you all did well. Now onto another matter." Orochimaru stated as he extended his arm as if he wanted something. "Your report." Tayuya pointed behind her at Kidomaru.

"Freaky arms has it, gave it to him after I got back as requested." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and looked over at Kidomaru.

"As requested?" Tayuya nodded.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, they had informed me that you wanted me to hand my report to them after I returned." She then noticed that the killing intent from her master rose considerably.

"I gave no such order, Tayuya-chan." He said, causing Tayuya to unconsciously take a step back. She then looked over at the three ninja at the fire and pointed at Kidomaru.

"H-he has my report, Orochimaru-sama..." She stuttered. Looking at her for only a moment longer, he slowly turned and walked over to the ninja near the fire. Kicking him awake, Orochimaru demanded the report that Tayuya had made. Before answering, Kidomaru looked over and Tayuya and smirked. Orochimaru had caught this but kept quiet.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Orochimaru-sama. Tayuya had thrown her report into the fire as soon as she got back, saying that it wasn't worth her time or talents." He said, trying his best to hold in his laughter when he saw Orochimaru turn back towards Tayuya. She began shaking in slight fear as Orochimaru began walking towards her slowly. Right before he got to her however, he pulled out a two kunai. In one swift motion, he sliced at Tayuya's arm, cutting somewhat deep into it and then throwing both kunai at Kidomaru. The poor six armed man had no chance at dodging and hence had a kunai imbedded into his hand and foot.

"I do not appreciate being lied to Kidomaru, I am a Sanin and such petty tricks do not work on me." Said Orochimaru as turned towards Tayuya, "You have failed me as well for letting him trick you so easily, but you can make up for this blunder if you go out and get me the data I need. Do so and I shall have Kabuto heal your wound." Without wasting another second, Tayuya nodded and jumped towards the area she was at earlier with a new scroll.

Sadly, as she was jumping through the air the wound she had was bleeding and causing her so slow down. Stopping for only a moment, she ripped off a piece of her sleeve and wrapped up her bad arm before continuing on.

_'I can't fucking believe he fucking did that to me... Oh who the hell am I kidding... Why the hell am I even surprised.'_ She thought to herself. Clenching her fist, she doubled her speed and jumped through the trees as fast as she could. As she approached the area she was in before, she caught sight of the lake she was at before. Thoughts of the Blondie she had met flashed through her mind, but she quickly buried those thoughts and went on to find the spots she took notes on.

After returning to the camp an hour later, she saw that Kidomaru was tied to a tree upside down and left there by himself. Jirobo was currently asleep and so was Sakon. Quietly she wandered over to Orochimaru and kneeled down, presenting the scroll to him.

"Wonderful, good work Tayuya-chan." He said while gesturing for Kabuto to walk over and heal her. As she was being healed, Tayuya glanced up at Kabuto.

"Are you returning to the village soon to get ready for the mission?" She asked him. He nodded at her slowly and pushed his glasses up.

"Indeed I am, only after Orochimaru uses the data you collected to formulate the perfect plan." After a few minutes, he had finished healing Tayuya and he walked over to his sleeping bag and sat down. "Oh and Tayuya." He began, "Try not to skew up next time." She looked down at the ground in anger and nodded.

"I shall do my best."

Orochimaru then smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he pat her on the head.

"This is some amazing Intel young Tayuya, excellent work. I shall inform all of you of the plan tomorrow, then we shall group up with our main forces." Kabuto as well as Tayuya nodded. Orochimaru stood up and gestured for Kabuto to follow him. Once she saw that they were gone, she dragged herself over to her sleeping bag and slipped back inside, closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

Of in the distance, Orochimaru and Kabuto came to a clearing and stood face to face. Orochimaru then smiled sinisterly at him handed him the scroll. After taking a look at it he smiled as well.

"These are some good strategies Orochimaru-sama, it's almost too bad she wont be of any use to us once the Uchiha is in out hands." Said Kabuto pushing his glasses up again. Orochimaru began to chuckle softly.

"That is true Kabuto, very sad indeed. Though everyone is my pawn at this point, they exist to serve me till I no longer have any use for them."

"Does that include me as well Orochimaru-sama?" Looking him in the eye, Orochimaru studied Kabuto for a moment before answering.

"Of course not Kabuto, you are vital to my plans and survival. You are, of course, the only one I cannot afford to just kill whenever I please." Kabuto looked back at his master with an expressionless face, but nodded none the less.

"I am happy to hear so, Orochimaru-sama. Shall I head back to the village and begin preparations?" He asked. When he saw Orochimaru nod in response, Kabuto quickly bowed and then shunshined away. Leaving Orochimaru alone in the clearing.

_'Poor poor Tayuya-chan'_

**And done! Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Review if you can! **


End file.
